I guess the world can wait
by creepy susie
Summary: I know it's 2 weeks late. A boy and a girl share a nice intimate moment before Christmas holidays. One shot


AN: I don't own any of the characters. Sorry this story is 2 weeks late. L

It was a beautiful Saturday morning when the December air blew itself inside the Gryffindor Common room. There was merely ten days until Christmas and most of the students at the school were done packing their bags for their trip back home after a long week of midterm exams and essays; ready to wake to catch their carriages. Over by the corner of the room, in front of the crackling fireplace, sat two best friends, draped over one another.

The tall, dark haired wizard sat on the side seat of the couch with his hands draping carelessly on the arms and back of the couch as he stared intensely at the fire as if he was waiting for something to pop out of the fire to surprise him by floo or whatnot. The mousy chestnut haired witch was leaned against the dark haired wizard with her head on his shoulder with her feet curled under her just looked out the window as the snowflakes slowly piled against the window sill. The pair seemed very content with their current positions in the empty, and strangely silent room. The boy looked down upon the face of the girl and wrapped one of his arms around her shoulder as she snuggled closer to him. The image of the pair looked very comfortable and relaxed, as though their arrangement was pre-supposed for a painting or picture. The girl looked up at the boy and gave him a sweet smile that was reflected from his grin. Feeling very brave, the boy lifted his arm and caressed her cheek as he leaned in for a kiss.

It was just a quick peck on the lips that soon escalated to a long, extended embrace. The kiss was not a chaste kiss shared even between the closest of friends, but a kiss shared between lovers. It was not the typical Hollywood type dramatic and intense embrace that one would feel inclined to experience in the heat of passion, but a simple lazy morning brushing of one's lips against another. As they pulled apart from the kiss, they looked longingly into one another's eyes and shared a deeper more forceful kiss. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers to his hair as he slipped his hand beneath her shirt from the back. He could feel the smoothness of her skin and the heat radiating off her. He slid his hand from her back to her stomach, feeling the tautness as his hands slowly walked up to cup her breast. A hitch in the girl's breath broke the lip to lip contact. One of her hands dragged down to his bottom of his shirt as she tugged it out of his pants, planting little butterfly kisses from his stomach to his navel. The boy immediately tugged his hand free from her shirt and pushed her down to lie flat against the couch as his lips latched onto her earlobe. She gave a slight cry of pleasure as his kisses continued to descend her body.

Almost immediately the hustle and bustle of the first day of Christmas holidays started to rumble down the staircase down to the common room. The couple broke away from each other and started to straighten their clothes as their proximity between them lessened. None of the students rustling about seemed to notice the lover's brief interlude before their hasty interruptions. Many of the younger students passed with remarks of 'Happy Christmas' and 'season's greetings' to the Head Girl and Boy. None were the wiser of the annoyance of the two felt at that moment.

Soon, a red haired boy jumped over the couch, landing right on the spot where the dark haired boy and the girl shared their morning session. The newly joined redhead spoke first.

"Are you guys sure you two don't want to go to the Burrow for Christmas? It will be great with tons of presents for everyone!" the boy said with a large grin.

"We're sure, Ron.' the girl started, 'We have to get a head start on our animagus potion."

The red-headed boy scoffed, "Come on, Hermione. That can wait a little longer. I'm sure Harry would much rather spend time with his real 'friends' at the burrow than have you force him into brewing some potion."

"Hey! Leave me out of this! I don't want to come between the two of you when you argue" Harry shouted, hoping to leave the conversation in the stationary state.

"See, Ron! Harry doesn't mind helping _his_ friends!" Hermione countered with the upper hand.

"But it's bloody, soddin' Christmas!! Give the guy a break! It's bad enough he has to spend the summer holidays with the Dursleys, but working during Christmas!"

Hermione began to open her mouth with a scathing rebuttal, but Harry beat her to it. "Hey Ron, it's ten to. The last of the carriages are leaving. You better get going before you are also stuck here during the holidays!" In the corner of Harry's eye, he could see that Hermione gave him a disdainful look, but Ron did not notice.

"Oh, shit! I better get going! Ginny's probably already gone.' Ron looked up at Harry with his last offer, 'Are you sure you don't want to come with?"

"I'm fine here, thanks! Tell everyone that I'm sorry I couldn't make it this year" Harry roared after him. "Tell everyone we wish them a Happy Christmas!" added Hermione as she watched Ron with his outdoor robe half hazardly on and on the verge of being tripped over.

As the boy and girl were once again alone in the common room once more, Harry stood up from the couch and started to search around the room. Hermione had the perplexed sat straight up watching Harry run around the room looking for something. As she opened her mouth to ask what he was up to, Harry ran straight back to Hermione and gave her a long devastatingly romantic kiss.

By the time that Hermione fell out of the daze of the kiss she asked, "What was that for?" Harry looked at her for a moment and simply replied, "No reason. Just wanted to kiss you." Hermione sighed and fell happily back into his arms. She stared intensely into the flames of the fireplace. She pulled away from his arms and looked into his eyes as his looked back at hers with the same passion.

"When will this all be over? When can we stop pretending to other people? I don't want to lie anymore. I want to tell Ron, and my parents and everyone else who cares." She said in one long sigh.

"I don't know, Hermione' he said, 'When the war is over I guess."

She looked down to her feet and twisted the invisible ring on her left hand, feeling dejected.

"But, think of it this way, Hermione.' Harry started with a grin as he slowly sat down pulling the girl into his lap, 'This is our little big secret. I'm not ready to share you with the whole world yet. And frankly, I can wait a little while longer before the Daily Prophet starts slandering us."

Hermione lifted up her head and smiled. "I guess the world can wait" Hermione said as she pulled his head down for a kiss.


End file.
